Zemgus Girgensons
| birth_place = Riga, Latvia | ntl_team = Latvia | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2012 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2012 | career_end = }} Zemgus Girgensons (born January 5, 1994) is a Latvian ice hockey player currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the NHL. Girgensons was selected 14th overall in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft by the Sabres. With this selection Girgensons became the highest drafted Latvian in NHL history, 16 spots higher than previous highest selection Sandis Ozoliņš in 1991. In the previous year Girgensons was selected in the 2nd round (28th overall) in the 2011 KHL Junior Draft by the CSKA. Playing career Girgensons began playing hockey in EVHS hockey school and was coached by former Dinamo Rīga player Edmunds Vasiļjevs. He played in Latvian minor and youth leagues. Junior career In 2009 Girgensons moved to North America and played in the EJHL for the Green Mountain Glades. The next season Girgensons moved to the USHL and played for the Dubuque Fighting Saints. In 2011 he became the USHL champion with the Dubuque Fighting Saints, and he also participated in the All-Star game. In the 2011–12 season, his last as a junior, Girgensons was named as the captain of the Fighting Saints. Professional career Girgensons entered his draft eligibility year as a projected first round draft pick. He was selected by the Buffalo Sabres in the first round, 14th overall. The Sabres had already used their first round pick selecting Mikhail Grigorenko with the 12th pick, but traded a first round (21st overall) pick (from Nashville), which Calgary used to select Mark Jankowski, and 2nd round (42nd overall) pick to move up seven spots to draft Girgensons. Before going in to the Sabres prospects summer camp, Girgensons had committed to going to the Vermont Catamounts of the NCAA; however, he signed a professional contract with the Sabres on July 13, 2012, which forfeits his NCAA eligibility. Girgensons began the 2012–13 season in the AHL with the Rochester Americans. He had a slow start to the season and at the beginning of 2013, he suffered an injury from a late hit by Richard Pánik. However, he did finish strong, scoring three goals in the Americans first round defeat in the AHL playoffs. After scoring 3 goals and adding one assist in five pre-season games, Girgensons began the 2013–14 season in the NHL with the Buffalo Sabres. He scored his first NHL goal in Sabres' season opener against Jimmy Howard of the Detroit Red Wings October 2, 2013. International play Girgensons participated at the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships as a member of the Latvia men's national junior ice hockey team and at the 2010 IIHF World U18 Championships. He made his national team debut in 2013 World Championships against US and scored his first international goal against Slovakia. He also was suspended for one game for spearing Branislav Mezei in first period of the match in retaliation of a hit. On January 7, 2014 it was announced that Ted Nolan had included Girgensons on his national team roster for Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics. Girgensons scored his first Olympic goal in game 3 versus Sweden, scoring a power-play goal against Henrik Lundqvist. Personal life Girgensons comes from a hockey family. His father Aldis Girgensons played as a defenseman for Dinamo Riga. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * Profile on Fighting Saints website Category:Born in 1994 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Dubuque Fighting Saints players Category:2014 Olympian Category:Latvian ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Latvia Category:Rochester Americans players